Zumbado
by Txitxas
Summary: La mayor paranoia desde "Sopa de gansos" de los hermanos Marx.


Todos los derechos de Cowboy Bebop son propiedad de sus autores, no gano nada con esto... sólo una pequeña bronca de una amiga.  
  
Para poneros en situación, os diré que Spike lleva unos días muy raro desde que llegaron a Marte, para intentar saber que es lo que le pasa, decide acudir a un psicólogo.  
  
  
  
ZUMBADO  
  
  
  
Spike llegó hasta un edificio que verdaderamente necesitaba una demolición urgente y una reconstrucción en condiciones. Había estado buscando el lugar todo el día, se sentía cansado y con pocas ganas de perder el tiempo.  
  
-Espero que sea de verdad bueno...- murmuró para el cuello de la camisa.  
  
Subió por la escalera hasta el tercer piso. La suciedad era apabullante por el pasillo, y los gritos de los inquilinos le hicieron reflexionar si era una buena idea hacer caso a la recomendación de Edo para calmar sus nervios.  
  
Observó la puerta y torció el gesto ante el la mohosa placa que anunciaba la especialidad del inquilino.  
  
-Trastornos del sueño y la convivencia. ¡¡Sus problemas acabarán en cuanto traspasen el umbral de la puerta!!- leyó entredientes.  
  
Observó hacia los lados, suspiró y dejó caer los hombros -tengo que estar realmente mal para acudir a un sitio como este- se dio la vuelta para irse de allí cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
-¡¡Hooooola!! ¡¡Bienvenido a la consulta del profesor Ocol!!- exclamó una enfermera llena de manchas de café y de algo que antes seguro que estaba vivo -pase, pase, el doctor le atenderá enseguida- le indicó cogiéndole del brazo con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver una enorme fila de dientes desgastados por años de uso continuo.  
  
Spike se sentó en un sillón mugriento mientras la enfermera entraba en la consulta del doctor. Cogió una revista de la mesita del centro de la habitación para pasar un poco el tiempo.  
  
-Descubierto el espacio diferencial- leyó en voz alta -¡vaya! veo que aquí están a la última-.  
  
-El doctor le atenderá enseguida- le sobresaltó la enfermera cuando le tapó la luz con su tonelaje -mientras si quiere algo...- se dejó insinuar llevándose un dedo a la boca y entornando los ojos -sólo tiene que pedirlo-.  
  
Spike tragó ruidosamente al ver la pícara mirada de la enfermera y rogó a todos los santos que conocía que el psicólogo fuera lo más rápido posible o lo que necesitaría sería un hospital de urgencias.  
  
-¡Bien amigo!- la puerta de la consulta se abrió -cada día que pasa está usted mejor y por ello, aquí tiene una galletita- el doc. Ocol sacó una galleta del bolsillo de la bata con forma de hueso y la lanzó al aire.  
  
-¡Guau, guau!- exclamó el otro hombre lanzándose hacia la puerta abierta por donde había tirado la galleta.  
  
Una vez que el hombre salió, la enfermera cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras el psicólogo se dirigía hacia Spike.  
  
-¿Es usted el nuevo paciente?- preguntó el doc. Ocol frotándose las manos.  
  
Spike miraba absorto todavía la puerta -¿qué le pasa a ese hombre?-.  
  
-Nada, nada... es sólo un caso muy curioso... ese hombre se creía una mosca-.  
  
-Pero... ¡si ha ladrado y le ha dado una galleta para perros!-.  
  
-Verdad que ha mejorado mucho...- se ufanó el médico -dentro de unos meses esperamos que evolucione hasta el grupo de los homínidos...-.  
  
Un sudor frío corrió desde su cabeza hasta colarse por su cuello haciendo que una serie de escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. El doc. Ocol le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó a su consulta, no sin antes advertir a su enfermera que los ratones de laboratorio estaban escrupulosamente contados y si faltaba aunque sólo fuera el rabo de uno de ellos se lo descontaría del sueldo.  
  
-No debería haber aceptado que me pagara las consultas haciendo horas en mi consulta...- suspiró doc. Ocol mientras se sentaba.  
  
-¿No es una enfermera profesional?- preguntó Spike con cautela esperándose lo peor.  
  
-¡¿Enfermera profesional?!- se asombró -¡quite, quite! no sabe lo que cobran las enfermeras de hoy en día... !quite, quite! esa era una paciente mía que tuvo el síndrome del chupacabras-.  
  
-¿Síndrome del chupacabras?-.  
  
-Sí... cada vez que cogía a una cabra la chupaba hasta que la dejaba seca del todo... ¡pobrecillas, acaban sus días con una cara de felicidad...! usted ya me entiende- le guiño un ojo -pero ahora le ha dado por los ratones, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, allí están, con los ojos desorbitados espatarrados boca arriba y la lengua colgando-.  
  
Spike se estaba dando cuenta que se había metido en un sitio muy poco recomendable, pero de momento no podía irse. Aparte de que el doc. Ocol no parecía peligroso... un poco excéntrico sí, pero no peligroso; pero ¿quien no era excentrico en aquellos días?.  
  
-Bueno... señor Spiegel- renaudó observando la pequeña ficha que tenía entre manos -cuénteme qué le pasa por esa cabecita-.  
  
-Pues verá... lo que pasa es que no me encuentro bien... me parece que estoy viviendo otra vida, como si fuera prestada ¿me entiende?-.  
  
-Sí, sí- contestó el doc. Ocol mientras se hurgaba la nariz -pero continue, continue- le animó.  
  
Spike torció el gesto, pero le siguió contando sus problemas -la verdad es que creo que no soy yo o que mi destino es vivir fuera de aquí...- .  
  
El doc. Ocol se hurgaba en la nariz mientras observaba con mucha atención a Spike. Este estaba absorto contando cómo él era un cazarrecompensas que antes había sido miembro de una organización criminal llamada "Los Dragones Rojos". De pronto, un grito de júbilo sorprendió a Spike.  
  
-¡¡Por fin!!- exclamó el médico sujetando algo entre los dedos -¡¡ya es mio!!-.  
  
Con la mano libre llamó por un interfono que parecía esperar una jubilación que nunca llegaba a su enfermera -¡enfermera Etamerde! venga enseguida con el caldo de cultivo-.  
  
Al instante apareció la enfermera con un frasco lleno de un líquido viscoso translucido por la puerta -aquí lo tiene doctor- le ofreció el frasco y el doc. Ocol dejó el pequeño regalo en su interior.  
  
-Perdone esta pequeña interrupción, pero si no se cultivan de inmediato, pierden todas sus cualidades culinarias- dijo antes de volverse hacia la enfermera -por cierto... le descontaré el ratón de su sueldo enfermera Etamerde- señaló la bata que lucía una nueva mancha.  
  
Spike dio un suspiro de cansancio -perdóneme, pero creo que aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo... será mejor que vaya- se intentó levantar, pero el psicólogo le cogió del brazo y le hizo sentarse otra vez en el sillón.  
  
-Debe saber señor Spiegel que su mujer me llamó poco antes que usted viniera y me avisó de su posible huida...-.  
  
-Yo no estoy casado- dijo Spike intentando levantarse otra vez.  
  
-Sí, sí lo está y aquí tengo la prueba- le volvió a sentar el doc. Ocol para después girarse y encender la pantalla de un comunicador.  
  
-...Ayúdele por favor, quiere irse y dejarnos a todos abandonados...- decía una conocida voz.  
  
Spike se levantó de la butaca para ver mejor la cara de la mujer, ya que la voz sí que le era realmente conocida -¡No...! ¡no puede ser!- exclamó al ver el rostro.  
  
Se trataba de Faye, la mujer que decía ser su mujer era Faye. Pero tenía algo distinto, su mirada era cansada y parecía un poco más vieja de lo que él la recordaba; aunque su sorpresa fue al fijarse en un plano de cuerpo entero. ¡Tenía una barriga enorme! estaba embarazada y parecía que dentro de poco daría a luz.  
  
-...Deténgale. Dígale que no nos puede abandonar ahora que vamos a tener a nuestro segundo hijo...- dijo la voz de Faye en un tono muy desesperado.  
  
Spike se volvió a sentar observando el comunicador apagado -no... eso no puede ser- murmuraba -es una broma de mal gusto...-.  
  
Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza en ese instante -¡Jet! ¡busque a Jet! ¡él le dirá que es mentira!-.  
  
El doc. Ocol sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de razonar con un niño y sacó del cajón de su escritorio una carpeta con todos los datos de Spike -veamos... su nombre es Spike Spiegel... casado con Faye Spiegel... una hija en común llamada...- se quedó un momento observando el nombre y luego suspiró -...una hija en común con el nombre cariñoso de Edo... viven en una casa del barrio residencial Monte Olimpo junto con su hermana Julia Black y su marido Jet Black, que por cierto es su jefe en el restaurante chino "Los Dragones Rojos"... ¿le parece suficiente?- preguntó el médico levantando la vista de la carpeta.  
  
El sudor empapó la espalda de Spike mientras escuchaba todo eso. En un gesto se cogió la cabeza con las manos al tiempo que se levantaba de la butaca -¡es mentira! ¡soy un cazarrecompensas!- exclamó.  
  
-Si a mí no me cree... tal vez su familia le haga entrar en razón- sentenció mientras abría la puerta de su consulta -ahora pueden pasar-.  
  
Todos entraron en la pequeña consulta. Spike pudo ver allí a Faye, en su avanzado estado de gestación y con los ojos llenos de ojeras; a su lado Edo se sujetaba a la larga falda que llevaba su madre y le miraba con rencor; detrás estaban Julia y Jet abrazados, observando con lástima la escena. Jet rompió el silencio dirigiéndose hacia el psicólogo.  
  
-¿Cree usted que se curará?-.  
  
-Puede que tenga una posibilidad, pero va a ser largo y costoso...-.  
  
-No repare en gastos doctor, pagaremos lo que haga falta-.  
  
Faye se acercó a Spike -¿no me recuerdas?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
  
Spike estaba sentado en la butaca observando con creciente terror toda la escena. Cuando Faye le dirigió la palabra, este la miró como un animalillo asustado -no... yo no estoy casado contigo...- murmuró por lo bajo -estoy soltero y soy un cazarrecompensas-.  
  
Faye se volvió y se echó a llorar. Edo por su parte se cogió más fuerte de la falda de Faye y le sacó la lengua -eres odioso- le dijo con desprecio.  
  
-Lo ve doctor... lo hemos llevado ya a varios médicos, pero es imposible... sigue afirmando que es un cazarrecompensas- dijo Julia al médico -usted es nuestra última esperanza-.  
  
El doc. Ocol les hizo salir de la consulta mientras sonreía -tranquilos... déjenlo en mis manos... les aseguro que en un año estará totalmente recuperado...-.  
  
Al salir el último de los visitantes. El doc. Ocol se giró sobre sí mismo con una rapidez increíble -bien... bien... señor Spiegel... para empezar... ¿quiere un poco de sopa?... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...-.  
  
Spike se incorporó de un salto en la cama. Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de un sudor frío muy desagradable. Su respiración era agitada y notaba su lengua como un cartón seco. observó su camarote en la semioscuridad de la Bebop y se llevó una mano a la frente.  
  
-Mira que le dije a Jet que ese pescado no me olía muy bien- murmuró mientras se levantaba para ir a beber algo.  
  
Por los pasillos de la nave, las luces nocturnas estaban encendidas. Spike andaba intentando no pensar en esa pesadilla cuando un pequeño ruido llamó su atención. Era dentro del camarote de Edo. Apoyó el oído en la puerta, pero aunque el murmullo continuaba, no pudo oír con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta con cautela y de pronto apareció Edo gritando.  
  
-¡HOLA PAPÁ!-.  
  
Después de caer en el pasillo por la impresión, como pudo se levantó Spike y corrió todo lo que pudo por los pasillos gritando.  
  
-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-.  
  
Del camarote de Faye salió una cabeza que vio pasar corriendo a Spike hacia su camarote como alma que lleva el diablo. Somnolienta miró hacia el otro camarote del cual Edo tenía la cabeza fuera viendo como corría Spike.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Edo?- preguntó entre bostezos.  
  
-No lo sé...- se encogió de hombros la chica -estaba grabando un mensaje en el contestador de mi padre cuando entró él-.  
  
Faye volvió la mirada por donde Spike había desaparecido.  
  
-¡Zumbado!- exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta de su camarote.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Bueno... pues ya está terminado. No me ha costado mucho porque la noche anterior a escribir este fic tuve un sueño casí igual (es que no se puede salir todo el fin de semana de cachondeo), así que se puede decir que lo he plagiado del mundo onírico que habita en mi turbia cabeza.  
  
Venga, nada más que eso. Si tienes algún comentario me lo mandas a redskinhead@latinmail.com y te contestaré con mucho gusto (tanto si te gustó como si no... cuando me escriben siempre me animan a hacer más o por lo menos intentar mejorar, porque soy un desastre). 


End file.
